Forum:Nathan West
Forums: Character face claim > Full name: Nathan James West Birthplace: Babylon, New York Birth date: January 6th Blood purity: Half-Blood Species: Human Mother: Grace West Father: Xander West Siblings: 1) Sarah Ann West (Younger Sister) 2) Jason Xavier West (Younger Brother) Other important figures: N/A History: Nathan was born to a very strict and harsh family, his parents weren't the nicest people on the block and they didn't take kindly to strangers. Nathan was taught to not befriend people who didn't have magical relations and to only think of himself and no one but himself. Nathan didn't know any better, it's what his parents had taught him. And so that's how he was raised, he never really got along with the children at the school and was always the outcast. But he liked being alone, he didn't have to worry about anyone else. When his younger twin siblings were born, it was the first time he had to worry about other people besides himself. It was a lot to take in, as his parents always told him to never worry about others. He started to shift in his personality, he didn't know if he should worry about himself and let his siblings take care of themselves and figure things out on their own like he did, or if he should be the best big brother anyone could ask for. In the end he chose to be the best big brother anyone could ask for, he taught his siblings to be kind and to never hurt others. He always helped them when they needed it and never taught them to rely on only themselves. His parents never figured this out and thought that they were being raised just as Nathan was. When Nathan turned 12, he was accepted into IAM. A letter had arrived for him and his parents were thrilled because of this. But he didn't want to leave his younger siblings alone with his parents, he didn't want them to be shifted in their personalities. ''' '''But he chose to go and was glad that he did, he was never bothered by the fact that he had left them behind. He knew they were in good hands, they had each other to rely on and didn't need him to be watching their everymove. Strengths: Alert, Focused, Improves self Weaknesses: Clumsy, Weak, Soft, Oblivious. Personality: Nathan is known to be a softy, and is always helping people who are weaker and or smaller than him. He mostly protects the younger kids in the Academy and doesn't like bullies. Though he is known to get angry and those who make fun of him and or insult him, he doesn't take kindly the strangers as he was raised that way. But once he gets to know you then he'll lighten up to you. Nathan likes to do things that will improve himself, and he doesn't like to slack. He is fit and healthy and likes to read. ''A lot. '' Description: ' ' Nathan is a tall, strong looking guy. He stands to about 6'2" and has white skin, brown hair and brown eyes. He looks like a kind gentleman and always has a smile on his face. Student or Graduate: 8th Year Roleplayed by: Cutefairy78 ''' '''Timestamp : 02:09, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Time and date Category:Character face claim